


【lukard】吻(pwp一发完)

by KinderLionel



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Fast and the Furious:Hobbs and Shaw(2019), 速度与激情:特别行动
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinderLionel/pseuds/KinderLionel
Summary: *lukard，设定他们已经在一起了，速8就在一起了*是个车对。是个车。*小黄车系列警告，连剧情一起*ooc快搞死我了，凑合看吧我觉得ooc到我自己都想去冰箱冷静了。*激情作业我说真的，这一对太他妈色情了





	【lukard】吻(pwp一发完)

Deckard和Luke拯救了世界，这毋庸置疑。尽管在途中有些事情并不怎么愉快，主要是对于Luke来说，像是挨了自己弟弟一拳，被机场扣留或者...呃，各种各样——总之世界得救了，他也回了家，所以他对这一切都不在意。除了Deckard。  
准确来说，是Deckard和绝美俄罗斯黑手党首领的那个吻。  
Luke Hobbs发誓他真的不想见到那一幕。绝对不是嫉妒或者别的什么，就是不想见到。  
好吧，他就是嫉妒。  
仔细想想，从他们在一起以来，Deckard从来没有像那样给过他一个吻——从来都是从门口打到床上，一边骂着一边打炮，就好像他们碰在一起就是为了打架，不论在地上或者在床上。  
这让Luke心里有点儿不太平衡。

一切结束之后，Deckard并没有和妹妹一起回英国，倒是跟Luke一起住在他的小岛上。  
几天没有好好休息意味着放松下来之后他们会沉沉的睡一觉——要不是因为庆典，Jonah大概会让他们睡个一天一夜。  
萨摩亚的庆典很有特色，食物也是。Deckard就和以往一样，坐在一旁喝着酒看着欢庆的人们——他的妹妹Hatty倒是很快融入其中——这一切让他莫名其妙觉得自己像是融入了这个大家庭。  
直到Luke这家伙坐在了他身边。  
“今天我可不太想和你耍嘴皮子——”他扭过头挑了挑眉毛，“所以别试图用你的肌肉大脑碰我的底线。”  
“真巧，我也不想——我只是觉得公主殿下一个人看起来有些寂寞。”  
然后话题意外的终止了——两个人就这样坐着，谁也没有接过这句话，就像是打出去的羽毛球掉在球网正下方，两边却都没打算过去把它捡起来。  
这看起来有点儿尴尬。

“....我以为你会接回来？或者给我一拳。”最后Luke打破了沉默——说真的，这样沉默的硬汉风格太不适合他们了。  
“我以为你还有话要说。不过现在看起来倒像是说完了。”说着，前佣兵踢了身边人小腿一脚。  
“你是不想弄伤自己的手吗，或者公主的拳头实际上软的像是两个小面包?”  
“别在这放屁大块头，等你的牙都被打到肚子里的时候可别哭着求我。”  
然后他们两个打起来了。  
这下正常多了。

他们也不知道自己到底是怎么从外面打到床上去的。大概在这方面他们比较心有灵犀吧。  
“我真应该找Briston把像电椅的那玩意儿搞过来，用电流给你通通脑子。”说着Deckard反手给了Luke一个肘击，逃开他的钳制翻身将探员压在身下。  
Hobbs则反手将小臂抵住Deckard的脖子，顺势挺身将前佣兵压在身下，还十分“贴心”的锁住了他的另一只手。明显的体型差让Deckard完全被压制，双脚架在Luke的腰侧，只能用鞋后跟可怜兮兮的磕几下人形坦克的后背——今天的Hobbs有点儿不太一样，不是说像野兽一样扑倒自己，对着自己喘气，也不是强硬的攻势，Deckard自己也说不好，但就是不太对。  
“照你这么说，”Luke的嗓音低了一点儿，凑近耳边的声音伴随着气流弄得Deckard后脑一麻，“我也应该找那个俄罗斯辣妹学学接吻的技术，好让你也能那么心甘情愿的亲我一口。”  
这下轮到Deckard脑子短路了。  
他们不应该是在打架吗？虽然打到后来肯定要来一炮但是这句话是怎么回事?  
Luke是在吃醋吗？  
Deckard不知道，Deckard从来没见过这情况，Deckard满头大汉，呸，大汗。  
呆愣的状态似乎让Hobbs有点儿不太高兴，从他扯衣服的动作就能看出来——但Deckard这次可不是故意的，他觉得自己有点儿委屈。  
“嘿!Hobbs——我没有.......操!你这个小脑萎缩要敢用这个，我发誓我会一脚踢烂你那玩意儿!”Deckard的话还没说完，就因为Luke的动作剧烈挣扎起来。  
Deckard永远也想不到在这么个小岛上居然会有口球这种东西——现在他更没想到Luke，他的男朋友，正义的探员先生，一个傻乎乎的好爸爸会决定对他用这种东西。  
“你应该记得，我说过我受不了你的声音，那种浓重的鼻音——”  
“那最好也别让我看到你那张傻脸!!!”这句话说出来之后，Deckard Shaw就意识到自己说了这辈子最他妈要命的一句蠢话。  
因为Luke这个小脑萎缩第一次听了他的话，在给他戴上口球之后，同样非常“贴心”的给他蒙上了眼睛。  
Deckard忽然意识到，自己今天可能要挨一顿狠操。

Hobbs将Deckard翻了个身，给他戴上了那副自己一直带在身上的铐子，不顾后者的挣扎，一把扒下了他的裤子，狠狠扇了一巴掌。  
Deckard挣扎的更剧烈了。  
“记住了，公主殿下，这一下是因为你的假死，我一直没打算和你算这件事，现在要来说清楚。”  
接着又是一巴掌，清脆的声音和成倍放大的触感和疼痛所带来的爽麻感让Deckard的耳尖几乎快要红的滴血。  
“这一下是因为机场拘留——感谢你的证件，你的Mike还能活着出来。”  
这句话引得Deckard踹了他一脚，但随即而来的第三个巴掌又让他身体一颤。  
“这一下，谢谢你的吻，让我们得到了俄罗斯辣妹的全力支持。”  
第四个巴掌迟迟没来，换上的是一双大的足以包住他整个屁股的手。大手非常有节奏的揉着被打的充血的臀肉，疼痛的缓解和羞耻的动作引得Deckard身子微微颤抖，不时挣扎着想要逃离。  
接着大手离开了，一个高热的柱状物抵在了屁股上。  
“准备好，公主，我要操你了。”

但无论多少次Luke都记不住，对于Shaw家族来说手铐就和礼物盒一样是随随便便就能打开的东西——就在Hobbs决定进入正题的时候，佣兵先生脱开了手铐，反手结结实实给了他一拳。  
然后他将眼罩狠狠甩在了Luke面前，接着是那个该死的口球。  
“你—这个—蛋白粉中毒的——超级白痴——”Deckard一边骂着，一边岔开双腿支撑在Luke腰侧跪坐在他身上，一边捡了自己腰带将身下人的双手捆在床头。  
“你他妈不就是想要个吻吗？”他仍旧骂着，瞪着面前大个子的眼睛，“下次再弄这些花招，我会把这些玩意从你屁股塞到你的脑子里。还有，我发誓我要把你的屁股打开花。”  
然后Deckard没有给探员发言的机会，扣着他的后脑吻了上去。吮吸着唇瓣，舌与舌互相争斗，换气的同时还不忘斗气似得在对方唇上留个牙印。  
“哇哦，公主殿下的吻意外的不错。”吻毕，气也消得差不多的Luke甚至打起了趣。  
“而你烂透了。”Deckard没好气的白了他一眼，“润滑剂。”  
“这儿可没有那么高级的东西。”Luke耸耸肩。  
“他妈这儿能弄到口球却居然没有润滑剂???”Deckard觉得自己不太好。  
“你没办法要求哪里都有润滑剂不是吗？”  
这句话又遭了Deckard一个白眼，接着他近乎色情的将自己的手指放进口腔舔弄，中间还不忘朝着Luke竖个中指，待手指包裹了一层亮晶晶的涎液之后他将他们送进了自己的后穴——那种快要高潮的表情让Luke下意识咽了口口水，他觉得自己的阴茎已经硬的发疼了。  
紧致的穴道拓开的十分困难，但好在Deckard做好了润滑使得自己没有那么难受，很快便触及了敏感点，摩擦挤按让他加重了喘息，在确保肠道开拓的足以吞吃下整根阴茎后，他挑挑眉看着Hobbs，然后扶着柱体坐了下去。  
两人几乎是同时倒吸了一口气。  
正如Luke总是忘记手铐对Deckard不起作用一样，Deckard也忘记了一般的材料根本捆不住Luke。所以在Deckard还在努力适应的时候，Luke已经挣开了皮带，端着Dec的臀部开始缓慢抽插起来。  
傲人的尺寸让Deckard几乎软了身子，歪打正着擦过前列腺点硬生生将他逼出一声呻吟。没想到Luke却因为这一声而又一次将整根器官顶了进去。猛的被拓开塞满的感觉让他头皮发麻，他那异常精明的脑子此时此刻一片空白。  
接着Luke坐了起来，开始一轮更猛烈的攻势。快速的顶弄和不断受到冲击的敏感点给了前佣兵近乎灭顶的快感，那张平常能说会道的嘴除了偶尔溢出几声呻吟之外再说不出任何字眼。  
他忽然被托了起来，离开了所有的支撑点之后他只得勾住Hobbs的脖子，这给了他一种自己完全被钉在探员的超级阴茎上的错觉。  
猛烈的操弄让快感成倍累加，大手配合着抽插的频率撸动着前端急于发泄的阴茎。Deckard的眼前很快炸起一片白光，声音和周围的景色变得不太真实，朦胧中他似乎听见Luke一阵低吼，接着持续的微凉冲刷着他的感官，接着，Deckard似乎看到了Luke那张脸上带着傻乎乎的笑容——接着他好像给了那张傻脸一拳。  
管他呢，反正Deckard那时候脑子昏昏沉沉的。  
然后他给了Luke一个吻。

但他们自始至终似乎都没有意识到，他们根本没锁门——大门从他们进来开始一直都是半开着的——只不过到了后面多了几个探出来的脑袋。

第二天——  
岛上比前一天还要热闹。  
所有人都在策划着要怎么样趁着Deckard还没走之前给他俩把婚礼办了。  
当然其中Hatty功不可没。  
不过现在她正在头疼于怎么才能把“盖章”的事情完完全全隐藏掉。毕竟从昨天的情况看来，如果Deckard知道了这件事，可能会把气体氢炸弹弄到Luke脑子里去。

-FIN-


End file.
